When the Champions Becom Evil
by Anime Kyo and Yuki Lover
Summary: A few weeks after her battle with the Sinnoh Champion, Toku Rikia is visited by Cynthia. The other Champions are acting strange, and Cynthia and Looker need Toku's help to figure out why. Will Toku be able to save the Pokemon World before it's too late?


When the Champions Become Evil

By Anime Kyo and Yuki Lover

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic to be posted online, so I hope you guys like it. really like this idea and I love think about how epic this is.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Cynthia, the other Champions, evil teams, Pokemon, etc. I only own Toku, a character I made up. _

Age: 12

Birth Date: July 13

Gender: Female

Physical Description: Toku has light silver-colored hair,with bangs that cover her left eye and is kept in two braids with some hair that frames her head. She has golden yellow-colored eyes, a small scar on her left cheek from Inferna when she was a Chimchar, is skinny and kinda short. She also wears a braided bracelet with five strings, for each Champion she has won against, on her right arm. The colors are in order by when she beat each Champion: blue for Blue, purple for Lance, gray for Steven, orange for Alder, and Black for Cynthia.

Personally: Toku is usually happy and a bit hyperactive. She has a wild imagination and sometimes exaggerates a bit. Toku sometimes thinks too far ahead of herself and is a wee bit forgetful. She always tries her best and gives it her all, no matter what. Toku is an experienced trainer and loves her Pokemon dearly.

Chapter 1: The Visit

"Ding-dong!" The doorbell screamed.

"Coming!" Miyuki Rikia shouted as she got up from the couch. She was surprised when she opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Rikia. I need to speak with Toku right away." Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, told Miyuki.

"Cynthia! Come in! Toku is upstairs, still sleeping." Miyuki replied.

"I am going to see if I can wake her up." Cynthia said. Cynthia walked up the stairs and opened the door of Toku's room.

"...Go Swampy! …... Use Mud Bomb!" Toku shouted in her sleep. All of a sudden, her Swampert, Swampy, came out of his pokeball. He then fired a Mud Bomb attack at Cynthia as she opened the door. She saw it and stepped aside, letting the Mud Bomb hit the wall in the hallway.

"Do it again!" Toku yelled once more. Another one was sent flying at Cynthia. She waited, then jumped over Toku's bed and landed by the opposite bedside. Cynthia then tried to wake Toku up.

"Toku, Toku, wake up please. I need to speak with you!" Cynthia told the sleeping Toku. Toku finally opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Toku." Cynthia said.

"Good- AAAAAAH!" Toku screamed as she fell off the bed.

"Cynthia! What are you are you doing here?!" Toku asked in shock.

"And why is Swampy out of his pokeball? There's mud on the wall!" Toku added, surprised.

"Well, in your sleep, you sent out Swampy and had him use Mud Bomb, twice. And I need to speak with you." Cynthia explained.

"Oh, I had a dream that I was battling you again, but you were even stronger than before. So, you scared me when I woke up because i wasn't expecting you to be here!" Toku shouted happily.

"So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Toku question, excited and also nervous.

"There is something wrong. The Champions from other regions, they're acting strange. Even Alder. The Elite Fours are helping their Champion. If a trainer beats the Elite four from any region, except for Sinnoh, they are taken to a building. The Champion that they are supposed to face asks them if he can see their Pokemon. Then, the Champion steals the best Pokemon from the trainer's team, erases the memory of what had happened, and sends the trainer on his or her way, causing them to go looking for their missing Pokemon. If they lose to the Elite Four, they are simply sent back to the beginning of the main room." Cynthia explained.

"I need you to help Looker and me find out what's going on. You are the only trainer I know that has beaten every gym, Elite Four, Champion, and even both Battle Frontiers." Cynthia continued.

"Oh, ok! I'll help! Let's go now!" Toku shouted, happily beaming.

"Well, you need to get dressed first. And where are your other Pokemon?" Cynthia told her.

"Oh, right! Uh, Swampy is here, Inferna and Ivy are in my bag already, Diamond is in the kitchen, probably eating since she hates being inside of her pokeball, and Shadow is on my dresser." Toku replied, trying to remember where she put her Pokemon. Swampy is Toku's Swampert, Inferna is her Infernape, Ivy is Toku's Serperior. Diamond is her Saybleye and Shadow is Toku's Giratina.

"That's a start. Now why don't you get dressed and I will wait down- whoa! Why is your bed shaking?" Cynthia questioned Toku.

"Yay! It's hatching!" Toku yelled with delight and joy. Her Pokemon egg that she had gotten from Wattson during her journey in Hoenn was starting to hatch.

"Electrike! Ele!" The newly hatched Electrike shouted with joy.

"EEEEEEEK! He is so adorable! I'm going to name you Sparky!" Toku screeched, her electric golden eyes lighting up with joy and sparkling.

"Electrike!" Sparky shouted with joy.

"You get dressed and I will wait downstairs." Cynthia said.

"Ok!" Toku replied. Cynthia went downstairs and decided to talk with Toku's mom.

"Mrs. Rikia, I need to speak with you about Toku." Cynthia told Miyuki.

"You can call me Miyuki, Cynthia. Is something wrong?" Miyuki asked, worried.

"I need Toku's help. The other Champions are acting strange, and we need to figure out why. Toku has beaten the Champions, so that's why Looker and I need her." Cynthia explained.

"Oh, ok. I hope you succeed!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Toku shouted as she skipped down the stairs. She was dressed in an aqua blue dress with bright green pokeballs along the bottom, a light green scarf around her neck, a sky blue baseball cap on her head, and neon green boots. She had all of her five Pokemon in her bag, with the exception of Diamond, who rode on Toku's shoulder.

"Bye Mom! Love you!" Toku shrieked as she zoomed out the door.

"Love you too! Be safe!" Miyuki yelled to her daughter as she watched Toku run off with Cynthia.

Chapter 2: Battle Time

So, what do we have to do exactly? Do we get to be, like some kind of secret Pokemon spy or something?" Toku asked, her imagination racing with ideas.

"Um, I don't think so. We do have to investigate, and Looker can help us with that. I'm not sure about spies." Cynthia replied.

"Aw, ok. I hope we can figure out this problem!" Toku said happily.

"Hey, would you like to have a battle to train your Pokemon?" Cynthia inquired.

"Sure! I hope I win again!" Toku shouted with glee.

"My first Pokemon will be Spiritomb!" Cynthia called as she sent out her ghouly Spiritomb.

"Ok, then! I choose Shadow!" Toku screeched as she sent out Shadow, her fearsome Giratina.

"Toku, you can attack first." Cynthia told Toku.

"Ok! Shadow, use Thunder!" Toku yelled in reply. Thunder did some damage to Cynthia's Spiritomb and caused paralysis.

"Spiritomb, use Psychic." Spiritomb lifted up Shadow, and slammed it into the ground. The Psychic attack hurt the Giratina a little, but the ground was different.

"Shadow! Please get up. I believe in you! Come on, I know you can do it!" Toku screamed like a little kid. She truly cared about her Pokemon.

"Gira! Giratina!" Shadow shrieked as it got up.

"Yay! Ok, Shadow, use Energy Ball!" Toku shouted with delight.

"Spiritomb, dodge and use Dark Pulse!" Cynthia called to her Pokemon. Spiritomb jumped to the left to dodge the Energy Ball. It then shot out a black and purple vortex, its Dark Pulse attack. Before it hit Giratina, using a strategy that won her many battles and victories, Toku shouted:

"Shadow, use Shadow Force!". Shadow disappeared from the battle, hiding in a shadow, ready to attack. Spiritomb's Dark Pulse attack missed, and it started to look for its target.

"Nice strategy." Cynthia complimented on Toku's battle skills.

"Thanks! Now, Shadow!" Toku shouted happily. All of a sudden, the Renegade Pokemon appeared and attacked.

"Spiritomb!" Cynthia's Spiritomb cried as it fainted.

"Take a good rest, Spiritomb." Cynthia said as she called her Pokemon back.

"Would you like to continue?" Cynthia asked Toku, wondering if they should have a full battle.

"Ya! I don't wanna win that easily!" Toku eagerly replied.

"Ok, then! Go! Milotic!" Cynthia shouted. Her beautiful and elegant Milotic leaped out of its pokeball.

"I'm gonna use Ivy!" Toku wailed with joy as she sent her intimidating and speedy Serperior into the battle.

"You go first this time!" Toku added.

"Fine. Milotic, use Surf!" Cynthia told her Pokemon. Milotic started riding a huge wave. She crashed down with the wave on Ivy. The wave slammed Ivy into a giant boulder.

"Ivy! Are you ok?! Use Aqua Tail!" Toku shrieked. Ivy got up without a wink, and immediately shot at Milotic. A stream of water started to swirl around Ivy's tail, then she slapped it into Cynthia's Pokemon. It barely did anything, part of another strategy of Toku's.

"Ha! Let's finish this quick, Milotic. Attack with Ice Beam!" Cynthia said to her Pokemon. Just as the ball of ice formed in the Tender Pokemon's mouth, Toku shouted to Ivy:

"Now! Do it!". Ivy appeared, as if she came out of nowhere, in front of Milotic. Her tail then began to glow light blue as she hit Cynthia's Milotic with a Dragon Tail attack. As soon as she did, Milotic disappeared and Cynthia's cool Togekiss appeared in the battle.

"Wha...!" Cynthia yelled, shocked by Serperior's speed and Toku's strategies.

"You have made a mistake, Toku. One that will cost you a battle! Togekiss, use Air Slash" Cynthia added.

"Ah! Ivy, dodge!" Toku wailed, worried. But, it was too late. Ivy was hit strong.

"Ivy! Return! Go! Sparky!" Toku called.

"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!" Cynthia called, obviously showing no mercy for the newly hatched Lightning Pokemon.

"This could be bad, since Sparky is a baby." Toku thought.

"Sparky, dodge!" Toku shouted. Luckily, Sparky was able to dodge the incoming Aura Sphere.

"Now it's our turn! Based on my Pokedex, use Ice Fang!" Toku said, knowing that this was going to be good.

"Togekiss, dodge it!" Cynthia commanded. Togekiss dodged, flying directly above Electrike.

"I knew you were going to do that! Sparky, face upwards and use Flamethrower!" Toku yelled, seeing that the battle was "heating up".


End file.
